Paint Your Harem!
by TriMinakami
Summary: Umi finds a paintbrush in the clubroom, and decides to keep it until she can find the original owner. Nothing will happen, right? Yeah, who'd expect a paintbrush to be cursed and somehow puts you into the middle of a harem between your school idol group? Umi surely didn't expect that. / Tags: Yuri, Harem, Shenanigans, What Is This, Paintbrushes, Randomness, / (Ch.7 released.)
1. Chapter 1

**I somehow got this weird whacko idea to put Umi into a story as a painter when I decided to go back to playing School Idol Festival. During the title screen, I was like, **Hmm, she kinda looks like a sailor... or an artist? **And then, BAM. I decided to make Umi a painting fic. And then, I was like, **Oh, wait! Let's make it a magical brush that puts her in a harem! Yeah, that's awesome! **And then BAM again. Yeah, I was drunk.**

**Anyways, I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or any possible cameos involved.**

* * *

.: Chapter 1 :.

"Girls?" Umi asked. She looked around, the doorknob in her hands, which was the only thing keeping the door open. "Anyone?" she asked again. In the case of someone trying to hide from her, they would've come out from wherever they were hiding by now; but it seems like, since no one was hiding, Umi came to one conclusion. _Nobody was in the club room._ She sighed. "They better not be taking today off..." she sighed.

She walked over to the table and placed her bag on a metallic shelf behind her.

"Well, at least Honoka and Kotori is excusable..." the bluenette muttered, before frowning even further. "Not that _that's_ a good thing."

Sighing in boredom, Umi looked around.

"...time for personal things." she smiled. Albeit slightly blushing, she got up and suddenly posed, grabbing a nearby fake-microphone. "Idol Umi here to pierce through your hearts!" Umi exclaimed, winking to nothing in particular. She swiftly spun around, chuckling, then waved bye to... nothing in particular as well. "Thanks for watching~" she said, also to... nothing in particular. Then, looking around, she sighed. "At least nobody was here."

And that was when she noticed something out of ordinary.

On the table that had been in front of her for an obviously long time, there was something that she didn't think anyone would hold- something that she didn't even _know_ any of _µ's_ members would hold.

"...a paintbrush?" she mused. Picking it up, she inspected it. "...a weird paintbrush that just so happens to be in our clubroom." Umi groaned. "Whoever brought this must be crazy. Why bring a paintbrush to a school idol club meeting and leave it here!?" she exclaimed, before sighing. "Then again, no one's here... I wonder whose this is. Hanayo's, perhaps?"

_"I'm Koizumi Hanayo, and I'm here to paint your souls shiny and golden! You shall look at my arts in awe and-"_

"No, no. I doubt Hanayo could even talk that much." Umi said. Rubbing her chin, she thought another possibility. "...Nico, maybe?"

_"Hahaha! I'm the Super Idol Yazawa Nico, also a famous and fabulous painter! Everything is Yazawa Nico! If you dare defy me, I'll paint your face into that of the Super Idol Yazawa Nico! Mwahahaha-"_

Umi frowned. "That'd be too horrible to be true." she said. "Now, ignoring the fact that I might have just offended Nico, who luckily isn't here in the clubroom at the moment..."

_"Hello~ I'm Nozomi Toujou, and you know what I'm going to do with this paintbrush? I'll paint and make a sculpture resembling you girls, and when I'm finished, I'll grope its breasts because it's fun! And if you girls do something bad or naughty, I'll punish you by making you grope them as well! Aaaahahahah-"_

"No, Nozomi isn't that perverted." Umi concluded. "Then... Honoka's?"

_"Yooo! I'm Kousaka Honoka, and I'm going to paint the most amazing art for you awesome fans! Yeah! Ah, wait... where's the paintbrush again? Ah, sorry. I think I lost it somewhere here... can you help me find it? Sorry, ehehehe-"_

"Definitely not." Umi chuckled. "As if Honoka could ever do anything correctly... other than motivating us idols." The bluenette found herself chuckling happily. "Ah, nevermind. Whoever lost this paintbrush will come to get it eventually, right?"

Suddenly, the door opened. Honoka stepped inside. "Ah, Umi-chan! You were here!" she exclaimed.

Umi frowned. "You were looking for me?" she asked. Allowing no time for a response, Umi coughed. "The better question here is _why you were late, Honoka!_"

Honoka smirked and stepped close to Umi. "Aww, Umi-chan~ That's okay, right? I was trying to find you to tell you that I need to go help my family with something. So I'll take today off, okay?" she said. Umi nodded, confusedly. "Oh, and before I leave..." Honoka jumped to Umi and hugged her.

"What the- Honoka? This is... a bit weird..." Umi said. "What's with the random hu-" she froze.

Honoka had just kissed her. On the lips.

After parting, the leader smiled and left the room after waving a 'bye' to Umi. "See ya, Umi-chan!" she exclaimed, giggling.

Umi dropped to the floor. "...m-my... my first ki... ki... kiss..." she frowned, tears leaking. Her head hanging down, she cried. "I- I will never be able to have a boyfriend now..." she whined.

And then, Kotori stepped into the room. "Umi-chan?" she asked.

The silver-haired girl suddenly noticed Umi crying.

"U-Umi-chan!?" she exclaimed.

Umi looked up. "K-Kotori... I, I can't have a boyfriend now..."

"...eh?"

Umi nodded. "S-she... she..." she tried to say, but Umi started paling the moment Kotori hugged her.

"Umi-chan," Kotori began, "it's okay. I'm here for you~ Even if you were raped, nothing bad will happen the next time, since I will come and rescue you!"

The bluenette gave her a sideways WTF glance. "I was ra- what are you- what?" she spluttered. "No, Kotori-chan, I... I wasn't raped! It's just that..."

Kotori silenced the bluenette with another kiss. The girl paled.

"It's okay, Umi-chan!" Kotori laughed. "Because no matter what, _I love you very much!_" she exclaimed, then ran out the room, shouting, "But I need to take today off for extra work at the café, okay? Bye!"

Umi nodded slowly, muttering an okay, before crying even more. "N-now I can't get married... what the hell..." she sobbed.

And then, as if fate just wanted to laugh at her, Hanayo walked into the room. "U-umm... Umi...chan?" she said.

The bluenette screamed and jumped back, plunging herself fearfully onto the sofa. "N-no! You're not going to kiss me! I need to at least live long enough to make children!"

Hanayo sweat-dropped. "T-the what in the who now?"

Umi frowned. "Y-you're... you're not going to kiss me on the l-l-lips, right?"

The idol-researcher blushed and shook her head shyly. "W-w-why would I... d-do that..? We're both... g-girls..."

Sighing in relief, Umi relaxed her own body. "Oh, great... I need help, Hanayo. Serious help!" she exclaimed. Hanayo nodded and went to sit on the sofa alongside her. You know, why was there a sofa in the clubroom in the first place? ...ah, right. To be confortable. Lucky clubroom. "Y-you see... Honoka and Kotori, they... they..." Umi turned red and blue at the same time. "They kissed me... on the m-m-mouth..."

Hanayo blushed. "W-well... maybe they like you more than as a friend...?"

Umi shook her head. "N-no way! That's impossible!" she screamed, crossing her hands. "Im-pos-si-ble! Impossible!" she added with emphasis. "B-Besides, how would I choose between two girls!?"

The idol researcher smiled. "You just... need time to think about it first. Who do you think you'd like more?" she asked.

The bluenette rubbed her chin and sighed. "...yeah, you're right, Hanayo. I do need more time." she said. "Thanks, at least, for paying attention...?"

She felt a soft sensation on her cheeks. Umi jumped sideways and turned to Hanayo, who blushed with a smile. "Ehehe..."

"Y-y-you... you too..." Umi mumbled, turning even redder.

Hanayo raised a finger. "A-at least it's not on the m-m-mouth, right!?" she exclaimed.

Umi then pointed at her. "B-but... now..." she cried. "I can't make children anymore!" the bluenette wailed.

The idol researcher blushed and bowed. "I-I'm sorry, Umi-chan... I'll be going now, I need to take my day off, I'm sorry for k-kissing you all of a sudden!" she said. Feeling a bit guilty, Hanayo ran out the room.

After a few minutes later, Umi calmed down. "...what's with them today!?" she exclaimed. "They're suddenly getting romantic on me..." she sighed. "Ah, but don't tell me the others are all going to come and take a day off as well?"

Speaking of the devil. Rin ran inside, like a cat.

"Nya! Umi-chan, you're here!" Rin exclaimed. "Nya, nya, Rin wanted to tell you something."

"You want to take a day off?" Umi asked, worriedly albeit for a different reason. She was acting as if shielding herself from Rin.

Rin nodded. "Nya, yep!" she exclaimed. "But... why are you shielding yourself from Rin, nyan?"

Umi paled. "N-no reason..."

Smiling, Rin pounced on Umi and the pillow she had been hiding. "Nyaa, come on! Tell Rin, tell Rin!" she squealed playfully.

Umi tried to push her away, but she was rather too embarrassed and weak to have any strength right now. "W-wait, Rin! Stop! Stop! I, I don't want to-"

For the fourth time that day, Umi was given a kiss on the lips. "Huehehe, if you don't tell, Rin will keep kissing you, nya!"

"GAAAAAH! STOP!" Umi freaked out.

It took a few minutes for her to calm down, with Rin pouting. "Ah, come on. Rin was just trying to have fun, nya..." she muttered. "Besides, kisses are normal between friends, why are you panicking, nya?"

"N-no they aren't!" Umi shouted. "K-k-kisses aren't normal for friends! They're for people who love each other! _For lovers!_ A-a-and, it's too embarrassing! I mean, that kind of action shouldn't be done in public! Not even in private! It's just not normal, and so dirty, putting your lips together with someone else's! And it's too naughty! I, I mean, what would happen if people kissed everywhere!? It's embarra-"

Rin smirked and hugged Umi from behind. "Well, then let's become lovers!" she smiled.

Umi blushed. "W-wha- Rin, what are you s-saying!?"

"Rin loves you, Umi-nyan!" Rin smiled. "But I need to go now. Rin needs to help her family with something, so Rin will come tomorrow to love you lots more, nya!" Rin squealed, and ran out the room, still cat-styled.

Feeling her face heat up, the bluenette plopped down on the chair, her energy destroyed. "...great. Now I can't die together with a nice, loving, husband." she whispered to herself. There were no more tears for her to use up, due to her overreacting of kisses, so she just sat there, trying her best to enjoy the deadly sile-

"Umi?" Maki asked, her head popping into her room.

"_Get out of here!_" Umi screamed. She then realized that it was Maki we're talking about. _Ah, yes! It's Maki! Even she wouldn't be in love with me or kiss me, right!?_ Umi frowned. "Oh, um... sorry, Maki." she said. "You can come in."

Maki tensed, before walking to the sofa and sitting besides her. "U-umm... I need to-"

"Take a day off?"

The crimson-haired girl gasped. "H-how did you-"

"Honoka, Kotori, Hanayo, and Rin all did the same thing." Umi sighed tiredly. "And then... they... they kissed me. And I freaked out. I mean, kiss! They kissed me! How could they do that in public!? Like, like... ugh, GAAAAH!" the bluenette snapped, trying to tear off her hair, frustrated. (Luckily, none of her hair fell off.)

Maki sweat-dropped. "U-umm, right..." she said. "But... Umi, maybe they're all really in love with-"

Umi raised a finger to shush the girl. "_Noooooo. That's not possible at all. Nobody will fall in love with me, definitely not!_" she exclaimed.

The pianist frowned. She mumbled something.

Umi rased her head. "What was that?" she asked. "I couldn't hear...?"

Maki stared at her. "W-well... _I_ fell in love with _you!_" she exclaimed, and just as Umi had hope wouldn't happen, she leaned into Umi and kissed her. Their lips stuck together for a long time, and when Maki parted, she ran out the room in embarrassment.

Umi touched her lips. "...n-not you too, Maki..." she mumbled. "What's with them all today!?"

The best thing happened next. Nico walked into the room. "Umi-chan? You're still here?" she asked.

The bluenette smiled. "Yes, and I guess you want to take a day off?" she asked. _Nico is a stubborn idol... she definitely wouldn't fall in love! Ahahahahaa!_ "I thought so." she said when Nico nodded. "Huhhh... today, everyone's taking a day off, I guess." she sighed.

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Why's that?"

"I don't know... they're all busy with something." Umi said. "And for the worse record, they're all in love with me for some weird reason."

She didn't notice Nico blush. As she kept on talking, she suddenly felt Nico grab her chin. "W-wait, Nico, what are you-"

Another kiss. Why, God, why!? Umi gasped for breath, Nico looking away. "W-with this, just know that you belong to me..." she muttered, then rushed out the room.

Umi groaned. "Whyyyyyy!?"

And then, lo and behold, Eri opened the door. "U-Umi?" she exclaimed. Umi raised her head in happiness. _Eri definitely won't be in love with me, I'm sure of... it?_ She paled. Eri was blushing. "U-umm... I, I came here to see if anyone was here..." she mumbled.

Umi nodded. "You want to take the day off training." Eri gasped and was about to ask how she knew, when Umi sighed. "Everyone's been asking me for it."

Nodding confusedly, Eri suddenly bent down. "W-why, did something happen...?" she asked. "You look... sad..."

Smiling, Umi thought maybe she had a chance with not being with Eri. "Well... for some reason, everyone who came her got all... romantic with me. Like, why!?" she exclaimed. "Why did they suddenly kiss me!?"

Eri seemed to frown. "K-kiss you?" she asked. Umi nodded. Then, for a split-second, the blonde had a sad expression on her face. "...then I need to clean your lips..." she muttered.

"E-excuse me?"

Goddamn it. Another kiss. Umi was blushing just as much as Eri.

"I-it's not like I like you..." Eri mumbled. "I just... wanted to help you stay clean, especially your lips..." Umi did not reply. "...i-it was my duty! As an Ex-Student Council President! Yeah!" the blonde nervously laughed it off, then walked out the room. "A-anyways... um, good luck, U-Umi...chan..."

Umi sighed, frustrated. "And I bet the next one would be..." she frowned. Paling, Umi got up. "Oh, no. Oh, no! I need to get out of he-"

Nozomi walked into the room with a seductive smile. "Hmm? Umi-chan, you're about to leave?"

_Fuck._ Umi didn't really like swearing, not even in her thoughts, but she had to do so in this situation. "U-umm... y-yes! Hi, Nozomi! Yes, I was just about to leave!" she said, grabbing her bag. "I-if you don't mind, that is..."

Nozomi suddenly pinned her to the wall. "Well, I mind."

"H-huuh!?"

The third-year smirked. "I'd rather spend a bit time with you... special quality time..." she whispered.

Umi was about to question this- well, naturally, anyone would, judging by the suspiciously seductive tone from Nozomo's voce- until the third-year kissed her full, licking her lips. Her mouth parted open by accidentally when she felt the tongue, which caused Nozomi to smirk and slip her tongue into the second-year's mouth. "M-mnn!"

Their salivas exchanged, Nozomi let go and parted. "See? Now that wasn't so bad..." she smiled.

Umi panted, tiredly. "S-stop... ple...ase..." she wheezed.

Giving her one more deep kis, Nozomi smiled and hugged her. "Alright, alright~" she said. The third-year got up and headed towards the doors. "Sorry about having to take the day off though. I'll practice with you tomorrow..."

And she left.

The bluenette was left sitting there, crying about how she can't ever make her own family now, and wondering what the hell was wrong with everyone today. Then, getting up to leave, she sighed. "...well, since nobody was going to come and get the paintbrush anyways, I guess I'll take it home and use it for drawing." she said.

* * *

**And now, you guys are probably wondering what the hell is wrong with me. And this story. Well, you see, there's another story to how I got motivated for this fanfiction; I was writing "Obsession", the next chapter, but then... I accidentally quitted Google Chrome. Like, GODDAMN IT. And I just remembered I hadn't saved... so I'm writing this to make-up for it. A random one. Lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

retreatist: Eh, sorry about the incredibly goddamn slow update, but... d'aw, thank you!

reflection-of-nothing: Lol, it's okay. Guilty or not, everyone has one... XD

homubot: Aww, thanks! Of course. Coming right up~

Guest: Well, actually, she didn't, but I just skipped a few seconds or minute of Umi's sulking, because... it wouldn't be too interesting to write a minute's worth of Umi complaining when everyone's already kissed her, so eh. But I'll keep that in mind, though.

kt taborada: Lol, I know, right? How'd I even imagine of Umi and a harem? Geez, me. Thank you for reviewing, though!

tjcooper666: Heh, maybe I _will_ write an M-rated fic about this! (Maybe...)

Major Mike Powell III: Aww, thanks! I know, right? Poor Umi... lucky as well, though. XD. Sorry for the long inactivity, but thanks anyways!

avemari: Well, here comes more then~

Nexus Infinity: Lol, of course. Poor Umi. Coming right up~

Hiroshi Anna: Well, uh, I don't know about making the next chapter completely about UmiEri... but I _can_ make a new story about that for you, if you want. Thanks for reviewing, anyways!

**Okay, sorry about the long no-update shit. I was busy. **(And I've explained it twice already. Meh.) **But you guys can still kill me as much as y'all want. Anyways, um... wow. First chapter and already ten reviews. Wow, thank you so much, you guys. You all really rock, and are awesome.**

**I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters, personalities, or any possible cameos involved.**

* * *

.: Chapter 2 :.

She sat on her rotatable chair with a deadpanned expression and glared at the paintbrush on her desk. Something seemed fishy about it; of course it would! Who in _µ's_ would use a paintbrush? Nobody. So the only possibilities were... that someone else entered their clubroom and left their paintbrush. _Or_... someone else entered their clubroom. _And_ left their paintbrush. Umi clutched onto her hair in frustration. It was the only possible explanation.

Speaking of explanation. _What's with the girls' habit of kissing me yesterday!?_ Umi frowned. _I mean, seriously... we're both girls! And.. to kiss me..._ feeling her face heat up, Umi banged her head on the table behind her. After around three more knocks, she rubbed her forehead in pain. "I guess that wasn't such a great idea..." the bluenette muttered.

"Umi, dear!" her mother's voice shouted from downstairs. "Hurry up and get down here, you'll be late for school!"

Widening her eyes, the girl grabbed the paintbrush and stuffed it into her bag along with her notebooks and other things. "R-right, coming, okaa-san!" Then, before she exited the room, she glared at her bag- particularly hoping she was glaring exactly at the paintbrush within her schoolbag. "...there's no way you're behind those kissing nonsense, paintbrush..." she muttered.

* * *

"Umi-chaaaaaan!" Honoka squealed, waving her hands at her. Umi blushed and paled at the same time. "Umi-chaaaan, come over here for a second!"

"I, uhm... sure?" Hoping that the kisses really were a dream and that they won't bring anything up that might remind her of the kisses. "What is it, Hono...ka?" Umi paused. Honoka smiled proudly in front of her; she held some sort of flower-only tiara? They seemed to be made up of miniature white-colored roses, forming some sort of tiara that looked as if it would perfectly fit the bluenette's head. "Umm... H-Honoka? You made it?"

Nodding, the leader of _µ's_ grinned. "Yep! All for you, Umi-chan!"

Confused at first, Umi pointed at herself. "All for... me...?"

"Yup!" the ginger-haired idol replied cheerfully. "I made it with hard work yesterday, all for you!"

"But... why... would you...?" The bluenette speechless at this point. What else could she do? Her best friend- her idol group's leader and founder- had just given her a flower-tiara made entirely for her. What, she asks, was the reason for this? With a loving and gentle smile, Honoka hugged Umi- ignoring all the other girls staring at them. "H-Honoka?"

"Silly Umi-chan!" Honoka giggled. "It's because I love you!"

"..." If anything, Umi was really tempted to scream from shock and slap Honoka and run away from embarrassment, like those clichéd scenes from some animes she saw her family watched sometimes. Not she she could; because at this point, the ones doing the shocked screams and gasps were every single student in the hallway, staring at the two girls.

"S-Sonoda-san!" one girl blushed. "Y-you... you're going out with H-Honoka-chan!?"

"Y-you two are lovers? Wow! Uhm, I, uh... h-how far have you two gotten!?"

"Please, uh, send me some pictures of your moments together if you can... I'm really, i-interested in these things..."

Her head exploding with steam, Umi shook her head in denial. "What... what the... H-Honoka...!?"

Honoka purred happily as she hugged Umi tightly. "Yup! We are now officially toge-"

"Wait!"

Everyone fell silent. The source of the voice? Surprisingly, it came from a rather annoyed Kotori who stomped over (or at least, pathetically attempted to 'stomp') to Umi and Honoka. "K-Kotori-chan? What is it?" Umi asked nervously. Naturally, she hadn't forgotten what Kotori had said yesterday; _'It's okay, Umi-chan! Because no matter what, I love you very much!'_ Of course she'd be nervous.

Pouting, Kotori glared at the tiara on Umi's head before looking away. "...U-Umi-chan... is mine!"

Everyone seemed to gasp again. "Huuuuuhhhh!?" Umi screamed. "W-wait, what the- K-Kotori-chan!?"

Kotori had latched herself onto Umi's other side, sending Honoka a competitive glare. "Umi-chan is going out with me!"

"W-what!?"

Honoka smiled. "Nnnnaaaawww, of course not!" she said triumphantly. "Umi-chan is going out with me already!" the leader said proudly.

"S-Sonoda-san... she's so lucky!" some onlooking students screamed in jealousy. "Caught in a harem between school idols, wow..."

"Ehhh... I, um, wouldn't be jealous... I- I'd rather be with... boys..." some muttered unconvincingly.

Umi blushed and shook her hands. "W-wait, guys! Stop! Let's, like, settle this peacefully!"

The two girls stared at her and smiled. They nodded in agreement, a satisfied 'Mnn!' resounding from their smiles.

Sighing tiredly, the bluenette walked into her classroom and sat at her desk, the other two girls heading to their desk and seemingly pulling them a little bit closer to Umi's. The girl groaned even louder. "I hate my life so much." she muttered, as the exact moment, Honoka and Kotori began glaring at each other again.

* * *

"U-ummm... i-is, uh, Sonoda-san here...?" Eri asked a girl nervously.

The girl seemed to yawn from the class' boredom for a while, before widening her eyes in realization when she recognized the blonde. "Y-you're the... ah!" she lightly gasped, before blushing and turning around. "U-Umi-chan! The Student Council President w-wants to see you!"

"Huh?" the bluenette perked her head up. She noticed Eri standing at the classroom's door and waved at her nervously. "Oh, uh... sure." Umi got up and headed to the blonde, trying to ignore what felt like glares from Honoka and Kotori- whether they were directed at her or most possibly Eri, she didn't know, but the archer did not like the feeling one bit. Shaking it off, she looked around. "...s-so, uh, Eri-chan..."

Eri blushed and shook her head, snapping herself awake from some sort of daze. "U-umm! Umi-chan! I, uh..." she slowed down, and fidgeted with her hands. "...a-as a Student Council President, I have to m-make sure everyone has a great time at school."

"...?" Umi raised an eyebrow. "U-uhh, I'm already having a great time as a school ido-"

"S-so, I demand that you..." Eri paused. She gritted her teeth, frustrated and embarrassed. She definitely noticed the girls from Umi's class eavesdropping, but the blonde paid no mind. "...t-that you... g-go out with me this Saturday!"

After an ear-splitting shriek from all the girls, Umi rubbed her ears in pain and blushed as she went back to Eri. "U-umm, Eri-chan, I-"

Suddenly, some students ran to behind Eri, with a glare. Umi noticed the crimson-colored hair immediately, and the raven-haired girl following after as well. "H-huh? Maki-chan, Nico-chan?"

"Hold it right there, Eri!" Maki exclaimed.

"Trying to get her first, h-huh?" Nico panted. She shook her head, frustrated. "I-if you've already forgotten, Umi-chan is _mine!_ Got that!?"

As more girls from her class and the other classes shrieked in shock yet again, Umi blushed even more. "W-what are you talking about!?" she asked, her mind almost exploding. "I-I'm not going out with anyone, and why are you girls even trying to g-get me!?" the bluenette continued. Immediately, Honoka, Kotori, Eri, Maki and Nico blushed and fidgeted with their hands, looking away. "W-why are you looking awa-"

Two sets of hands suddenly grabbed her and dragged the poor bluenette away, surprising everyone there. "Sorry, nya! Rin an Kayochin are going to need Umi-chan for something!" Rin waved bye at the others.

"S-sorrryyyyy!" Hanayo blushed.

The shock left the girls surprised for a while, them unable to give chase until after a few seconds- when Rin and Hanayo had already taken a turn.

Umi screamed mentally.

* * *

"W-we should be safe now..." Hanayo muttered, looking around. They were in another part of the school, at the more peaceful areas of the hallways. "...yeah."

Rin grinned. "Anyways, Umi-chan! Rin and Kayochin wants to plan a date for us three, nya~" she proposed.

The bluenette blushed. "W-wait, girls, I'm... sort of really confused at everything... right now..."

Suddenly, an aura of evilness made all three freeze. Umi knew where it came from; as Rin and Hanayo turned around drearily, they saw Nozomi standing with a smirk, raising her hands with wiggling fingers. "Now, now, girls." Nozomi began. "You know what happens if you forget that Umi-chan's with me~"

"N-nyaaaaaa!"

"Nooooooo! My innocence!"

A few minutes later, as Rin and Hanayo panted and fell to the ground, groaning and whimpering about how their chests were sore now, Nozomi grinned. "I guess that means you're coming with me, U...mi?" the third-year frowned. Sonoda Umi had disappeared.

* * *

"This is going to be incredibly stupid," Umi began, "but I'm just going to blame you for everything that is happening." she concluded. She glared at the paintbrush she was holding; it seemed to be in her pocket, for some reason, but nobody cared about that. For now, she was set on pinning this ridiculous event's fault onto the paintbrush.

Sighing, she continued moping as her back pressed against the walls. She was now sitting at the rooftop of the school, where they used to practice for the Love Live competition. It was only lunchtime, so they hadn't come to practice due to fighting over her.

Which Umi found confusing and... "...w-why are they even trying to get together with me!?" she suddenly screamed. "I mean, l-like, k-kissing me!? How could they do something so e-embarrassing like that!?"

A few minutes of silence, however, gotten the bluenette to calm down. She looked up at the sky with a pout.

"...silly me. Blaming a paintbrush, huh..." she muttered. Holding it up, she sighed and stroke the brush against the wall. The brush had been dry, so she had certainly not expected to suddenly see red paint smeared on the wall. "W-what the-" she gasped, and dropped the brush. Umi stared at the stain she had caused on the wall of the rooftop, shocked. "Oh no... w-what have I done!? Eri-chan's going to kill me!"

She got up and suddenly realized something. _The paintbrush was dry._ Her head slowly looking down, Umi stared at the seemingly innocent paintbrush. It showed no signs of being wet with water nor paint.

Umi shook her head. "N-no way. A magical paintbrush? Y-yeah, right..." she muttered. "I just have to be too tired to not see its wetness, r-right?" she laughed playfully, before realizing how wrong that sounded. The bluenette sat back down on the ground, picking up the paintbrush. She made sure not to smudge her back's uniform over the line she had drew on the wall. "...hmm."

"D-did you just say 'magical paintbrush'!?"

The door banged open, and Umi's hand sharply hid the paintbrush behind her back as a girl stumbled onto the rooftop. She panted for a while, then turned around to stare at Umi. "H-huh!? I, uh, what!?"

The girl pointed at Umi. "You must... be the one who took my paintbrush away!" she exclaimed. She had curly yellow hair and green eyes, and was rather short; she seemed like the size of Nico, Umi noted. The girl's uniform was also wet with sweat; _did something happen to her?_ Umi had asked herself mentally. Finally, the most noticeable thing the girl had been wearing was a magenta summer-hat with a rose on it; it gave a bit of a 'magician' or 'sorceress' impression. "P-please, give it back!"

Nervously laughing, Umi didn't show the paintbrush for a reason she did not know. "U-umm... I didn't t-take it, but..." _Huh? Why am I hiding it?_ Umi mentally frowned. _I can get rid of this thing... r-right? So why am I... hesitating?_ "I- I saw it in our club room yesterday!"

"I- I already checked there, but it wasn't there anymore!"

"But I didn't take it though! Someone else must've had taken it!"

The girl smiled. "Oh yeah! That could've happened too!" she exclaimed. "See ya, weird frowning blue girl!" she exclaimed before running back into where she had bursted from.

Umi sighed. "Huh... s-safe, I guess..." she whispered, then banged her own head on the wall. "Why did I hide the paintbrush!?"

She sighed again, and again, and again.

"...okay, I should stop sighing and go back to class." she muttered. The others were probably worried for... her... she paled as she walked down the entrance to the rooftop, noticing a clock nearby. "C-cra... crab apple sauce!" she exclaimed, questionably. "I'm going to be late!"

Hurriedly, Umi ran down the stairs after putting the paintbrush in her skirt pocket.

In two seconds, her entire vision turned black.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nexus Infinity: Lol, Umi's a goooooood girl. She wouldn't go evil... I hope.

homubot: It depends... yeah, it's an OC that I don't intend to own, but meh. It belongs to me. Thanks anyways!

kt taborada: XD, thank you very much!

Major Mike Powell III: D'aw, thank you very much! Really! And lol, yeah, in a girls-only school, it's inevitable to be les. XD. And, yes, that girl is my own OC... which is exclusively only for this story. Eh. But now that you suggested that, I should've made it an SIF character... BRRRRRR. Oh, and the blackout? You'll find out here~ Hehe~

Kajeno Otamegane: Lol, SORRY~ XD. But if anyone finds out they're in a harem, didn't want it, and figured out Nozomi was next, I'm pretty sure they'd react the same way, lol. Poor Umi-chan.

**I'm baaaaaaaack! With nothing to add to this note section... because, eh. Except for the fact that the yellow-haired girl from the last chapter is an OC I made exclusively for this story. So, meh.**

**I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters involved except for one OC used primarily for this story.**

* * *

.: Chapter 3 :.

Umi groaned. She slowly opened her eyes, and found herself sleeping at the infirmary room at school. "W-what the..."

"You fell down the stairs." a voice replied, interrupting her. Umi pushed her back a bit up and noticed the yellow-haired girl from before sitting on a chair besides the bed she lay on top of. "You shouldn't run down the stairs, weird blue-haired girl. I told the teacher that you passed out, and brought you here." she said before Umi could ask anything. "And some weird girls were extremely worried about you, but I told them everything would be fine."

The bluenette scratched her head. "...u-ummm..." she muttered.

Smiling, the yellow-haired girl got up and waved her hand, shrugging the problem off as if it were nothing. "Don't worry, generic blue girl! I'm not gonna do anything to ya." she reassured the bluenette.

Umi frowned, then remembered something. "D-did you find your paintbrush?"

"Ah, about that..." the yellow-haired girl pointed at her. "You lied to me! You had it all along!" she exclaimed.

"S-sorry..." Umi said. "I just, uh... I don't know..."

The girl quickly shook her hand. "Nah, that's okay. See, the problem here is, the brush is going to be stuck with you now, for quite a long time." she said. Umi gave her a puzzled stare. "For some reason, it decided that you needed help, and now it has left me in order to get you a chance at romance." Still a puzzled look directed at her. "Basically, you'll be free from the brush once you get a girlfriend."

At this, Umi jumped up. "B-but why a girlfriend!?" she shrieked. "Why not a boyfri- owowowowow..." the bluenette hissed, her head suddenly paining.

The girl smiled. "Too bad. Reality works this way."

_it's not even reality-like anymore!_ Umi wanted to scream, but she winced. Magical paintbrushes? _Buuuuuull_. As far as Umi knew, magical paintbrushes that are seemingly alive and decides to get someone a girlfriend is definitely _not_ reality.

"Ah, I was just kidding." the girl suddenly told Umi. "That paintbrush is just a cursed paintbrush that I was supposed to hide somewhere. You just somehow stumbled upon it, and the curse- directed towards someone else from hundreds of years ago- was supposed to get you into a harem of girls, which was supposed to trouble you and annoy you and drive you to suicide."

The bluenette frowned. "...that's... it?" she asked. The blonde nodded. "...wow, I mean, like... that's so simple."

Nodding, the blonde extended a hand to Umi. "So, care to introduce yourself?" she asked.

Now, if it was Eri in this situation, she would've said that it was only polite if you said your name first. However, Umi was not Eri, thus she would have willingly gave away her name to someone who was supposed to stop all this nonsense from even happening in the first place. "S-Sonoda Umi. I'm part of the School Idol Group, µ's."

Grinning, the girl shook her head. "I'm _Kiririn Shyara_! Nice t'meet'cha!"

Umi got off the bed and frowned. "A-anyways, uh... how long will this 'curse' last?" she asked.

"Until you either die _by suicide_ or decide who you truly love." Shyara replied.

_All hopes are lost,_ Umi thought as she plummeted to the ground with rushed tears.

* * *

"So, uh... why do I need the paintbrush anyways?" Umi asked. "I mean, it's just a curse, right? What would I need it for?" she continued curiously, walking along the hallways to get back to her room. _For some reason, this feels like some kind of rushed plot in a sort of weird story_, Umi mentally noted, but dismissed the thought as silly and ridiculous.

Shyara smiled. "Oh, that stupid paintbrush? You can use its powers to draw things and turn them into reality with its unlimited supply of paint." she explained. "The curser gave a chance so that you can use it to help you appeal to one of the girls in your harem and maybe end up with her to break the curse."

"...couldn't you just seal this thing immediately?" the bluenette asked.

Shyara frowned. "I could, but you'd still be cursed and to break it, you won't have the brush. That alright with ya?"

Umi gulped. "N-no, I'll keep the brush." she replied. _Stupid paintbrush, of all the people..._ "I hope Honoka and the others doesn't find out about this whole nonsense."

"Relax, they won't." the blonde sorceress-like girl patted Umi... or at least, attempted to. She succeeded, but had to lean on her toes. "I'm sure they won't be dragged into this mess caused by that paintbrush."

Nodding, the bluenette took a turn and reached the door to her class. "Okay then... I'll be going to class now." she said. Shyara nodded. "...I'll be going to _my_ class now." she repeated, more clearly this time. Shyara nodded with a smile. "...are you even a student at our school?"

"Yup! A new student."

Umi raised an eyebrow. "A new student? Whose class are you joini- ohhhh, no..." she groaned.

The door slid open, and the teacher from before noticed her. "Oh, Sonoda! You're feeling better now?" she asked. The students from inside stared towards her; Honoka and Kotori, in particular, got up from all the worrying and excitement, but managed to remain calm. Umi nodded. "That's great! You were lucky the new student found you unconscious first."

She mentally groaned. _And now this weird girl's in my class. Just great._

Shyara took Umi's hand and grinned. "I'll introduce myself again! I'm Kiririn Shyara, your new classmate!"

_This is going to suck,_ Umi thought.

* * *

**Did it seem a bit rushed? I apologize if it did so... I'm just about to head to bed right now, and I didn't wnt to delay it any longer, so... yeah. And yes, this story is going to put Umi in a harem; no, Shyara (OC) will **not** be part of the harem... oh wait, I still haven't decide that yet. Dunno, maybe she will be part of the harem.**

**I certainly don't want to accidentally put her in after forgetting this notes, though, because I don't really like using OCs for romance. So, if any of you see me progressing Shyara with Umi, remind me to slap myself since I probably forgot about not using OCs.**

**Because if I did suddenly start shipping Umi with an OC, I'd have to change all the plans I have... gah.**


	4. Chapter 4

Major Mike Powell III: Yeah, I don't really plan on adding an OC to any romance of Love Live... but if I accidentally do so, WARN ME. Because my memory capacity is less than 1 byte, XD. And, it's not exactly that she _must_ commit suicide, but... more like she'd probably be driven insane by it, to the point of suicide. (And seeing it's Umi here... lol.)

**Ohmagerd. RIN-RIN-RING-A-BERU. GOD FUCKING DAMNIT, RIN, YOU'RE TOO ADORABLE... AND THAT'S NOT FAIR. TwT Anyways, um, I'm back on here! And I'll get to **Obsession** and **Chasing After You** soon enough. So, um, with nothing else to say right now... YEEEHAAAAAW. Oh, but this chapter might be somewhat short or random, but... eh. This whole story's not supposed to make sense anyways.**

**I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters involved except for Kiririn Shyara.**

* * *

.: Chapter 4 :.

_"So, Shyara-chan, where are you from?"_

_"Were you good friends with Sonoda-san or is she a stranger to you?"_

_"What position was Sonoda-san in when you found her unconscious!?"_

_"Do you think teasing Umi-chan is fun?"_

Umi twitched her eyes. It wasn't that she minded those other questions, but that last one in particular... the bluenette got up and went to the group of girls questioning the new transfer student a millions of questions. "Kiririn, please do _not_ answer Honoka's question." she stated to the light-yellow haired girl. Then, she frowned at Honoka. "And _you_, knew better than that to..."

"Ah, relax, Umi-chan!" Honoka giggled. "You know I want to tease you because you're so adorable!"

"I, uh..." the bluenette blushed. _Damn, I forgot about this harem business..._

Kotori jumped and hugged her from behind. "Umi-chan, Umi-chan! Since Honoka-chan's busy with questioning Shyara-chan, want to come eat lunch with me at the rooftop?" she asked.

The ginger-haired leader of µ's suddenly gasped at this. "Ah! Hey, Kotori-chan!" she exclaimed, getting up. "That's no fair..."

Umi deadpanned. "I _proooobably_ wouldn't mind, but... lunch break was over already..." she said. Indeed, lunch break was exactly when Umi had tripped down the stairs; she and Shyara had entered during the last period of today, and Honoka and Kotori did _not_ remember that until just now. "Remember?"

"Oh, uh..." the costume designer grinned sheepishly. "Hehehe~"

"Kotori..." Umi frowned. She knew that this harem thing was still effective on her, but that did _not_ meant that she should let the girls break rules or become slightly dumber. "...you should know the school's time-schedule better than that..."

Honoka rolled her eyes. "Silly Kotori as always." she commented, earning a glare from the greynette.

* * *

This time, they were going to have a club meeting. Actually, some were planning on not attending, because they actually had something regretfully busy in their lives to attend to today, (sadly, because they wanted to hunt Umi and get romantic with her), but _no. They will not skip._ Because...

_UMI DEMANDS IT._

...yes. Umi demands it. She had not forgotten about the whole 'harem' situation yet, but if there was one thing the bluenette wouldn't allow just because she was put into this harem problem, it was the _slacking off of school idol activities._ "Is everyone here?" she asks.

Honoka, Kotori, Rin and Hanayo sighed heavenly, staring at Umi as she looked around. "Haaaaiii~"

Umi banged a notebook on the desk. "Is _everyone_ here?" she asks again.

Eri sweat-drops. "Y-yes, everyone's here..." she replies softly. The blonde was trying her best not to let redness creep to her face just from looking at Umi; but nevertheless, when the bluenette gets serious, Eri has to admit that Umi is incredibly respectable in many ways. Still not counting her fear of romance though. "...but..."

Nico grunted. "Why is _she_ here?" she asked, pointing to an additional girl sitting on the cough in the room. Shyara waved back with a cat-like purr that ticked Rin off for unknown reasons.

"Don't mind her." Umi stated. "She's just here to... _observe_."

Nozomi raised her hand.

"No, Nozomi, not _your_ perverted meaning of 'observe'."

She put her hands down... and raised her hands again. Umi sighed; this time, she had no idea what Nozomi was going to ask. Nozomi coughed. "That still doesn't explain why _Kiririn-san_ will observe, though... does it, Umi-chan?" the third-year grinned. "Please explain, otherwise-"

"_You shall not grope my Umi-chan's breasts!_" Honoka shrieked worriedly, getting up to point accusingly at Nozomi. Everyone stared at her weirdly. Honoka frowned and then laughed. "W-what? It seemed cool the way Gand*lf did it in Lord of the R*ngs..."

Umi coughed, catching everyone's attention. "A-anyways, Kiririn here is just going to-"

"Call me Shyara."

"..." Umi frowned and coughed again. "Kiririn here is going to-"

"Call me Shyara."

She sighed. "_Shyara_ here, is going to be watching us discuss things and practice and... do things." she said. The bluenette sent a glare to Nozomi before the third-year could snicker at the innuendo. "And she will have _nothing_ to do with us outside of school." she added. Shyara chuckled while the other girls seemed to sigh in relief. "But you all will treat her with respect."

"U-Umi-chan!" Hanayo suddenly stood up. "Are you... p-perhaps in a relationship with S-Shyara-chan!?"

This got the other girls up in shock and disbelief. "N-no way! Umi-chan, how coul you!" Honoka exclaimed.

Kotori covered her face. "U-Umi-chan, but... I... how... waaaah..."

Rin, meanwhile, growled and eyed Shyara. "R-Rin doesn't like that one bit, Umi-chan!"

Eli blushed and turned away. "I... I don't mind... at all... who you date..."

"N-noooo!" Nico exclaimed. "Umi-chan b-belongs to me, the Super Idol Yazawa Nico!"

"U-Umi-chan... I..." Maki was close to tear,s rather surprisingly. "..."

Nozomi smirked. "Umi-chaaaaan~? Would you mind explaining this~?"

Umi, who was blushing immensely, tried to say something but ended up gasping out all the air she collected everytime she timed to say something. "I- I, uh, w-wait... a-ah..." Then, the bluenette took in a deep breath and screamed, "_Be quieeeeet!_"

Everyone stopped.

Shyara stard at the door. "Should I... uh, leave?"

Umi glared at her, then back at the school idols. "I am _not_ in a r-relationship with Kiririn!"

"Shyara."

"Whatever!" the bluenette snapped at the small blonde- who almost jumped back in surprise- then turned back to the others. "Anyways! We are here to practice and discuss what we will do, so you girls shall _drop this topic immediately!_"

Everyone stood up with their backs straight, and Umi sighed.

The bluenette walked out the room. "I'll meet you girls at the top floor we practice at..." she muttered, and left as Shyara followed her out of the room.

The eight girls were left in silence, until Honoka grinned. "Yeah, as if Umi could be in a relationship." She chuckled at the others. "You girls are all silly."

"_Like you're one to speak!_"

* * *

**...on second thoughts, maybe I _could_ put the OC in the harem... one-sidedly. Ahaha, because I simply have plans to make Shyara all romantic and lovey-dovey for Umi, but I don't like the idea of Umi or any LL characters kissing an OC... ha! Sorry, Shyara, but I'll make your heart break into pieces. **(Even though you're my OC.) **Sorry... XD. God, I'm suddenly all excited for the moment I make Umi reject my OC... I'm horrible... AHAHAHAHA- bleh.**

**You may have noticed and been wondering, why I sometimes censor part of names or franchises or stuff... well, you know how some anime shows makes references to other shows and censor part of it? Eh, I kinda like doing that now.**


	5. Chapter 5

Major Mike Powell III: Lol, yeah, my OC's just a passing-by innocent girl. She doesn't need to help in anything~! XD, of course Umi wouldn't let anyone slack off. Not even in a harem... but... LUCKY UMI. WAAAAH. And thanks, btw. Might be kinda sad indeed, but... I love messing with people who I can mess with. (XD, OCs.)

Nexus Infinity: We _will_ have UmiXHarem! (And a onesided OCXUmi, in which the OC's feelings won't be returned. AHAHAHAHAHA.)

**Wow. Five days of no updates on this story... WHOA. Sorry. XD, anyways, here's a new chapter.**

**I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters involved except for **Kiririn Shyara**.**

* * *

.: Chapter 5 :.

"Oiiiii..." Shyara called. Umi kept drinking from her water bottle, watching the others sigh in tiredness and relief at finally being able to rest. Nico, particularly, was boasting to Hanayo and Rin about how she knew Umi would eventually let them rest- which got all of them into a small argument, but Umi didn't really care anyways. She ignored the blonde witch. "Sonoda... Sonodaaaa..."

"What!?" Umi finally asked, annoyed.

The blonde witch scratched. "Oh, uh... I just wanted to remind you that the paintbrush can be used to draw things into reality." she said. "So you could use it to help you get ride of the curse faster... remember?"

Umi frowned. "Oh..." she muttered. _Damn, I clearly forgot about that._ Then, she decided to take out a notebook. The bluenette grabbed the paintbrush from her pocket and stared at µ's. Honoka was complaining to Kotori about how hungry she was, the latter was listening to the ginger-haired leader with a seemingly-forced smile. Rin and Hanayo were arguing with Nico about who Umi belongs to, and Eri and Nozomi were... discussing something incredibly suspiciously around the corner. Maki, who was probably the girl who Umi respected the most, was not surprisingly just resting and not even staring at the bluenette's direction at all. Umi smiled, and drew a juice-bottle onto the notebook- a strawberry-flavored one.

It slowly emerged on top of the notebook, the image fading away. Umi got up, walked over to Maki, and handing the drink over to her. "M-mwuh?" Maki got up, surprised. She blushed. "I-I'm okay..."

"No, take it." Umi smiled. "You do deserve it, after all."

The other girls saw this and frowned. "N-no fair, Maki-chan!" Honoka exclaimed.

"Wha-"

"You lured Umi-chan there, didn't you?" Kotori wailed. "No fair, no fair! So unfair, Maki-chaaaaan!"

Maki turned as red as her hair. "W-wait, I didn't... I..."

Umi sighed. "Now, now, girls. I'm only letting her have it since she's not as crazy as you all."

"C-crazy!?" Nico shrieked. "But... but you belong to me, Umi-chan!"

The bluenette rolled her eyes at this. "Exactly what I'm talking abou-"

"Now, now, Umi-chan~" Nozomi suddenly chuckled, hugging the girl from behind. Everyone dropped their jaws at Nozomi. "Why don't you come with me and enjoy some _fun quality time~?_" the third-year suggested with a whisper to the bluenette's ears. Umi, her face flushed red, slowly descended to her knees with her spirit shattered into pieces.

"I... I just got seduced... I can't have a family now..." she sobbed.

Eri frowned. "Nozomi, look what you did!"

The tarot-card reader sweat-dropped and took a few steps back. "O-oh, uh... eheheh..."

Soon enough, all the girls got into an argument about who Umi belongs to again, and the bluenette gritted her teeth. "_You girls!_" she screamed. She pounded her feet against the ground, leaving a few cracks in it, which caught everyone's attention. "_Stop... messing... around..._"

"Ah!" Hanayo exclaimed, noticing the time on her phone. "O-our practice session just ended..."

Everyone sweat-dropped at Hanayo as Umi darkened even more. (And then they proceeded to glare at Nozomi.)

* * *

She sighed and plopped onto her house's sofa. "God, those girls..." she muttered. "So troublesome." Umi then chuckled a bit. "Not that it can be helped, though."

Silence took over, and as the bluenette hung her head backwards, she exhaled and relaxed her body.

_...this just isn't right._ Umi frowned and took out the paintbrush. Not surprisingly, it began floating, and she let it float on the mini-desk in front of her. The brush seemed to glow a little bit of light-blue as well. Umi sighed. "This is all your fault..." she muttered. The brush, as one would expect, did not reply. Umi kept her stare on the paintbrush and chuckled again. "But, I don't really mind it if things stay like this..."

Umi smiled to herself.

Her phone buzzed. She raised an eyebrow and opened it. "E-eight notifications...?" the bluenette murmured. Opening each text message, she read through their contents.

_'Umi-chan! Wanna hang out with me and Kotori-chan tomorrow? It's Saturday, we don't have to study yet! - Honoka'  
__'Umi-chan, me and Honoka-chan are planning to go and have some fun around town. Please come with us~ - Kotori'_

Umi smiled. "Those two... I guess it wouldn't hurt to take a break from practicing..." she said to herself. She flipped to the third message.

_'Uhh, me and Rin-chan wants to spend some time with you this Sunday... okay with that? Plz respond soon - Hanayo'  
'Nyaaaaa! Come with me and Kayochin on Sunday! We'll have lots of fun! Nyanyanya - Rin'_

"A-ah... on Sunday too...?" the bluenette frowned. "I... guess it'd be unfair if I went to Honoka's and Kotori's but not theirs."

_'Umi-chan, can we... like, in a few minutes at the park? I kinda want to spend some time with you... don't ask. - Maki'_

The girl nervously laughed. "Ahaha... tsundere as always."

_'Hey, Umi-chan, can you meet me next Friday after school? Nico-nii will be waiting~ - Nico'_

_'Umi, I'd like to go out with you next Saturday... not this week, because I'm not ready... but not like that! - Eri'_

Umi sighed. "Well, my life sure seems busy now... hmm?" she paused. "None from Nozomi?" She waited a bit, expecting some kind of follow up, but nothing happened. She sighed again, but chuckled one more time. "I guess I'll accept all of them. The bluenette then hummed a tune to herself as she got up and uncharacteristically skipped towards her house's kitchen.

* * *

**Love Live.**

**I love life.**

**I love Love Live.**

**I love loving Love Live...**

**...lol, sorry. I'm drunk. **(No, not really.) **But eh. So, this chapter might be kinda short and... maybe rushed, possibly, but I kinda ran out of situational ideas for the group to do anything. So now, I'm gonna bring out individual chapters to increase everyone's affections with Umi. **(Except OC.)** And now, they all basically have more chance to be lovey-dovey with Umi! **(Except OC.)** So... eh. I apologize for this possibly-short chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6: Date with Maki

bkuebird: Thanks! Huh, what was that? I think Umi-chan's giving off a deadly aura... *shivers* XD, nevertheless, thanks!

Nexus Infinity: Eh, she'll deal with it somehow... not like I'm gonna make the OC suffer, but... uwaah...

ihavenoidea: D'aww, thank you! (B-but, bullying Maki-chan is... f-fun! It makes her... a-adorable... and tsundere... XD)

Major Mike Powell III: Yeesshhhh! Umi-sama is da best! XD. LMAO, big happy family for little µ's. Suuuure. XD But that might... be possible... lmao. Yep, multiple dates planned on different days!

Obsessed Nuker: She'll be revived into a not-so-severe state if she died naturally or by homicide. Because the paintbrush's curse is a such a dick. (Then again, I made that up, so I'm the worse person here. XD) All the pain she had felt will be real, though, and the effects it had on her body won't change. Any broken bones will be fixed, though, and any slash wounds will be... reduced in size. Burned flesh will... go back to normal flesh, but would still sting off the pain from being burned... anything like those. (Gosh, I hope nobody tries to kill Umi-chan...)

Dodger: Yes. Yes they do.

furballnerd: Why, thank you. No, it's not a reference to myths... you know how some girls (no offense to any) overreact when they get flirted with or kissed? Those girls would sometimes exaggerate, saying that now that they have been kissed, they won't be able to have a boyfriend (that _they_ want) or have a family (with the person _they_ want) or have kids (by having s*x with the person _they_ want to be with). Since Umi reacts badly to romance, I thought it'd be kinda fitting if she was one of those girls who exaggerate the consequences... but gets used to it anyways. Thanks for reviewing.

**...yeah, I've been updating slower, haven't I? Yeah, sorry about that. I've been busy with... so much schoolwork... T~T Oh my gawd, someone switch places with me! I thought High School would be, if not mostly, at least a little bit fun, but daaaaamn it's so much work. I'm not prepared for High School at all... sheesh. Sorry about rantings. Here's the story...**

**I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters involved except for **Kiririn Shyara**.**

* * *

.: Chapter 6 :.

_**Now...**_

The crimson-haired girl didn't know how long she had been waiting, but if there was one thing she knew, it was definitely not Umi's fault. In fact... she may have told Umi to meet her in a few minutes at the park, but Maki had been sitting alone on the swing for about a good forty minutes or so, now. "...o-of course she wouldn't come." she muttered. _After all... she's got 7 other girls to love..._

But alas, she lightly gasped when she saw a certain bluenette run towards her. "M-Maki!" Umi called out.

Blushing, the surprised girl slowly walked towards the love of _her_ life, shortening the distance so the bluenette wouldn't be tired. "U-Umi-chan... you a-actually came..." she whispered, an unbelieving tone being interrupted by ragged breaths from the cold.

It was then the bluenette's turn to be surprised. "Huh? Of course I'd come..." she said, unaware of what Maki was truly feeling. "It'd be natural for someone to come out and meet someone else they know."

The red-headed girl suddenly frowned at this. _A-am I just... someone she knows...?_ She sighed. _This is horrible... I'm not even considered a friend, huh..._

But then, blushing, Umi suddenly caressed Maki's cheeks, causing the latter to blush.

"H-huh?" Maki whimpered. "U-Umi-chan? What're... what're you doing...?"

Umi smiled, although one could tell she was even more embarrassed than Maki just by doing this. _I- I think this was how the man in the movies act when being romantic... k-kyaaah, this is embarrassing..._ Evidently, the blush on her face was redder than Maki's own blush or even her hair. "I... I know what you w-want..." she began softly, her voice wavering in embarrassment a bit. _I-if I remembered correctly..._ "Y-you want... me... right...?"

Maki turned bright red at this. "H-h-huh!?" she almost shrieked, but the bluenette's hand- nearing closer to her lips- made her volume decrease greatly. "U-Umi- Umi-cha-cha-chan!?"

_Ufu... s-she said cha-cha-chan..._ the bluenette almost bursted out laughing, but she knew she had to do this. After all, wasn't this the way a man would increase the affection of another girl? Sadly, Umi didn't know that the movies she had practiced watching involved men _seducing_ the women they loved, not just charming them. "I-if you want... I'll gladly t-take you... (on a date)..."

"T-t-take me!?" the pianist squeaked, mostly excited and embarrassed, half nervous. "Y-you mean... you'd really t-take me... (my body)..?"

Umi nodded. "Y-yes... gladly..."

"_G-g-gladly!?_" If anything, Maki was extremely happy but nervous at the same time. "B-but... w-wait, Umi-chan..." she said, taking a step back. The huge blush on Umi's face faded away once she noticed Maki's redder face now. "P-please, wait..."

"M-Maki?" Umi asked. "Are you... o-okay...?" she grabbed Maki's shoulders, worried. "Your face is... red..."

The crimson pianist's head exploded with hot steam and she looked away. "T-that's because..."

Umi frowned. _Did I... do something wrong?_ "Because what?"

"...w-we're too young to do those things..."

"Huh?"

The citizens walked past the two without a care in the world while they stared at each other, Maki's face heated red and Umi's face mostly confused. "Y-you know..."

Umi scratched her head a bit, before she caught onto what the crimson-haired girl had been trying to say. "W-wha- noooo! N-not that!" she literally screamed. "I- I meant a date! T-to take you on a d-date!" the bluenette added, and as an extra emphasis, flailed her hands around every time she said 'date'. "W-what were you thi- uuuuggghhhh-"

At loss for words, Maki turned redder every second, and she stumbled backwards. "B-but... i-it's not my fault! I- it was the way you were saying it! G-gah!"

The two continued bickering out of embarrassment, having forgotten that they were in public.

* * *

**_7 minutes before the beginning of the chapter..._**

"Well, no one here... I guess nothing would happen while I'm gone." Umi assumed and opened the door. She stepped out her house, turning around to lock it.

"But is it safe to leave the house when nobody's there?" Shyara asked.

Surprised, the bluenette jumped forward and smacked her face against the door by accident, then turned around to glare at the blonde witch. "K-Kiririn!"

She rolled her eyes. "Call me Shyara, I told you, sheesh."

"R-right, Shyara." Umi sighed. _That sure scared me..._ "W-what are you... no, the better question is," she squinted her eyes, "how do you _know_ where I live!?"

Shyara laughed. "That doesn't matter now."

Umi frowned. "...right, whatever." she said, and locked the door. The bluenette then started walking towards the park's direction, and Shyara snickered at this. "..."

"You know what to do to make things easier, right?" the blonde asked.

The bluenette couldn't help but smiled. "Yeah, I know... use the paintbrush for help."

Shyara nodded. "Yep! Great thing you're catching onto its use."

Umi chuckled. "Yeah, and I already know what I should give Maki."

* * *

_**Now...**_

"S-so..." Umi began, but didn't know exactly _what_ she should say. _Should I take her somewhere nice, or... w-what...?_ "...Maki, do you... like diamonds?" she suddenly asked.

The pianist stopped walking and stared at her. "H-huh? Where'd... where'd this come from, all of a s-sudden?"

She could tell that it was hard for Maki to keep herself calm after their recent argument, but at least she was trying. Umi chuckled. "Oh, uh, nothing... just wondering..." she replied, seemingly holding her bag/purse a bit tighter than before, but it was only a very tiny percent stronger so nobody really noticed it. Maki twirled her fingers around with her hair, looking away.

"A-ah, I see..." the crimson girl said. After looking at the ground and thinking distantly, she turned to Umi with a smile. Whether the smile was genuine or faked, Umi had no idea how to tell. "Y-yeah, I guess I like diamonds." _I mean, it is quite pretty...__ but..._ Maki stared at Umi's face. _...s-she's prettier though..._ Clouds steaming from her hot face, Maki covered it and turned away. "W-wah..." _What was I t-thinking!?_

"M-Maki?" Umi whispered. "...s-sorry about... what happened just now."

"It's... it's okay, Umi-chan." Maki replied softly. She slowed her walking pace, so that Umi could at least match up besides her. "I... I was the one who mmisunderstood you.

The bluenette smiled. "Well, it's still partially my fault for trying to use lines from a romance movie..." she said. Maki gave her a quizzical look, and Umi blushed a bit. "I, uh, watched it secretly again because I wanted to... know more about romance." When Maki continued giving her a deadpanned expression, she turned even redder. "I-it's not my fault I didn't know that man was trying to seduce the others! I thought i-it was normal!"

The pianist finally chuckled. "Ahaha, what is it... s-sure..." she said between her laughs.

At this moment, Umi took her time to take out something from her bag. She was about to show it to Maki, but when she observed Maki's expression- happy and laughing- she realized something. _Maki... looks cute..._ the bluenette thought to herself, her face growing slightly red. _I... I've never really noticed this before..._

"Umi?" Maki seemed to repeat, having stopped laughing a few seconds ago. "Umiii? A-are you listening to me at all?"

Snapping out at the annoyed tone of the girl, Umi shook her head and her blush faded away. "Aaaanyways, Maki. Guess what I got you?" she asked.

The pianist turned red again. (Umi mentally noted that she should warn Maki later about not blushing too much.) "Huh? Y-you... got me something?" There was a hint of disbelief and excitement hidden within her tone. Although Maki was greatly shocked at this, she didn't realize that a huge smile had broke onto her face.

"...you seem excited." the bluenette said with a giggle, and Maki steamed again, her smile almost fading away.

"N-no I don't!" the pianist quickly said, attempting to hide the smile. Instead, it become what seemed like a very nervous and forced smile; but Umi could tell right away that she was forcing the smile to disappear, or at least, attempting to. "I really don't!"

Her crush giggled, and took out a diamond. "Here... I, uh, _got_ it for you..." Umi smiled, but if one would look at it carefully, you would be able to tell that she was frowning a bit. _I actually used the paintbrush to make this... I didn't make it myself or buy it myself... ugh._ Her pride hadn't really allowed her to get her hands on a diamond too easily, but this was for the sake blooming romance, and Umi knew that without the brush, everything would be much harder.

* * *

**_4 minutes before the beginning of the chapter..._**

Umi walked in front of a jewellery and stared at a diamond being displayed. It was obviously fake, but the bluenette wasn't so sure if any criminals would be able to see through that. Either ways, she knew she wouldn't be able to afford it, so she took out the paintbrush and her notebook. "...ugh, I don't really want to do this..."

Her pride just wouldn't allow her to _make_ something precious out of nothing, without any effort. In fact, Umi swore that a side of her would rather let Maki be sad instead of becoming happier, but...

"No, I have to. This is for the r-romance, after all..."

Naturally, she had forgotten that her sense of justice would probably make her do nice things for everyone else as well, and not just Maki, which would lead to all their affections rising. Umi did not really think through this at all, apparently.

* * *

_**Now...**_

"...I... Umi-chan..." Maki was at loss for words. It was rather uncharacteristic of her to be unable to say anything, as she was usually always arguing with someone or making sarcastic comments. This time, however, she just... couldn't find anything to say. "...i-it's beautiful... you got this for me?"

The bluenette smiled. "Yes, Maki. I got this for you..."

Blushing, Maki slowly grasped it within her hands. "...i-it's beautiful... it's really..." Her expression breaking into a smile, she suddenly jumped with joy. "A- a diamond! My first one! A-and... and it's from... Umi-chan...!"

Umi chuckled. _Wow, Maki's becoming so excited... never thought I'd see this side of her__._ "So... do you want to-"

"Let's go into that café!" Maki suddenly chirped, dragging Umi by hand. The bluenette almost squeaked before she was pulled into the shop. "There's a piano there that I'd really love to play on~"

"W-wait, Ma-"

By the time Umi realized it, she was standing right next to Maki as the auburnette happily pressed the keys on the piano. All customers were looking towards them now, either with confused stares or peaceful expressions that hummed along with the tune Maki played.

She began singing as well. Umi took this time to look more carefully at Maki's face.

_...she looks so happy..._ she noted. _I- I can't believe it... Maki is... really cute._

After a few minutes of singing and playing, Maki happily got off the piano (receiving cheers and applause) and smiled at Umi. "Thank you very much, Umi-chan!" she said.

"Maki, that was.. beautiful." Umi said, still in a bit of an awe.

The red-haired tsundere blushed. "Re...really...?"

She nodded. "Y-yeah... you sounded really amazing..." Umi told her. "And... I just realized this, but... you're kinda... c-cute..."

Maki steamed and felt her legs wobbling a bit. "U-Umi-chan... uh... t-thank you..."

In response, Umi blushed and gave Maki a peck on the cheeks. _W-wah... can't believe I'm doing this..._ As Maki let out a squeak, and the customers in the shop all wolfwhistled at them, the bluenette held onto Maki's hands. "S-so... uh... want to continue our evening d-date?"

And for once, Maki replied happily. "O-of course I would!"

* * *

_**After the date...**_

Shyara laughed. "Really? A birthstone?" she asked, then bursted into more laughter while Umi just blushed.

"W-well, I didn't know what I could've drawn to make her happy!"

The blonde witch rolled her eyes and she slowly reduced her volume, until she managed to stop laughing. Wiping away her tears, she gave Umi some light nudges with her elbow- expectedly, the bluenette didn't expect this and squeaked a bit.

Umi glared at Shyara after distancing herself enough. "W-will you stop that!?"

The witch snickered. "Ahh, fine, fine..." she said, and the two remained in silence for a few seconds. "Say... are you going to do the same for Minami and Kousaka tomorrow?"

Giving her a deadpanned expression, Umi nodded, unsure. "Mmmmaaaaaaybe."

"Huh. Talk about unoriginal."

"Shut up..."

* * *

**As I am completely drunk** (no, not really)**, I'd just love to say that I am currently planning an animation! Although... I probably wont' even have any motivation for it when I finally get my own new laptop, because this Macintosh I'm using is... really old. And.. .slow. And I lose motivation easily. *siiiiigh***

**Anyways, I've started a **WordPress** for myself, although I'm not even sure if I'll update it that much. I mean, it's not like I update my **FaceBook** page that much anyways. Sheesh, me.**


	7. Chapter 7: Date with Honoka & Kotori

Nexus Infinity: Yep. Misunderstandings... XD

furrballnerd: Lol, I always imagine Umi as the type to take everything to its extreme... FOR DA RESULTS. XD, thanks.

Major Mike Powell III: Ahaha, thanks, thanks. Yeah, they certainly have hilarious misunderstandings sometimes. And lol, Umi and her pride definitely wouldn't allow it. But she has to. FOR HER WAIFUS. AHAHAHA. Thanks for reviewing like always!

ihavenoidea: Lol, yeah, it'd be bad for Umi to get the same thing for everyone. However, I can't change what she would do... will she get those gemstones for everyone? Lol, dunno. We'll have to wait and see, huh.

Kajotame: XD, that's a lot of nice ships there.

Pandah-chan 32: XD, maybe. Maybe she will end up with Umi, maybe she won't.

**GUYS. I AM BACK. Yesh, yesh I am. And you know what? So is this story! Yeaaaahhhhhhh! XD. Well... my skills might be dropping. I dunno. But either ways, please, if you want to, please keep supporting me. And if you're bored, then feel free to stop... I don't really mind.**

**I do not own Love Live, nor do I own any of the characters involved except for **Kiririn Shyara**.**

* * *

.: Chapter 7 :.

...she opened her eyes and yawned loudly. "W-what time... is it...?" Umi muttered groggily and looked around, her vision a blur. "So... sleepy..."

"You sleepyhead, it's already 9:00AM." Shyara laughed.

"R-really...?"

The blonde nodded. "Yup! And both Kousaka and Minami are being treated breakfast by your mother downstairs, since your parents came home a few hours earlier than when your future girlfriends arrived."

"...o-ohh... okay..." Umi muttered.

"You're welcome."

"...w-wait..."

The bluenette paled. Her mind slowly registered her surroundings, and, shivering with fear, she turned to the area besides her; Shyara lied comfortably on her bed. "Hmm? What's up, doc?" the blonde smiled, before frowning. "Well, actually, 'doc' should be Nishikino. You should be... gal, yeah. What's up, ga-" she couldn't say more as a pillow was smacked down onto her face. "M-mphh!"

"W-what the he... he... heavens, are you doing in m-my room!?" Umi screamed. "A-and why are you in my bed!?"

Shyara struggled under the pillow. "M-mnnn! G-get it offfff!"

"Oh, God, please don't tell me we... we..." Umi turned red. "N-nooooo!"

"Oh my God! Stopth!" Finally, Shyara tossed the pillow away from her face.

Umi shook her head frantically. "I- I'm sorry! W-whatever we did last night, I- I did not mean to! I don't like you that waaaaay! It didn't feel good at alll!" she cried, and began denying random things relating to a mature romance movie. "I- I totally didn't enjoy whatever we did last night! G-gaaah!"

"C-calm down, Sonodaaaa!" the witch exclaimed. The bluenette sniffed. Sighing, she looked at the bluenette. "I was just messing around, we did _not_ sleep together last night."

Within seconds, Umi found the rage inside and grabbed another pillow.

* * *

"Hmm? Ohhh, Umi-chan's awake!" Honoka smiled and waved to the bluenette, who yawned as she descended the stairs into the room.

Umi's mother, a more mature-looking version of Umi herself, chuckled. "Umi-chan, your friends came to visit you today." she said. "They seemed to want to... go on a _date._" Her mother added emphasis to that last part. When Umi fidgeted around nervously (and sleepily), her mother chuckled. "Tell me more about it when you get back, 'kay?"

The bluenette blushed and looked away. "F-fine, whatever, okaa-san."

Kotori giggled. "Umi-chan, you look like you had a battle with someone. You should wash your face... ooh, maybe I can help you~!" the greynette suddenly squealed and got up.

"N-no, I got this." Umi replied.

The girl pouted and sat down, muttering about Umi being mean.

Umi sighed. "Sorry... I'll make it up to you somehow during the... uhh, day." she said with a smile.

Kotori brightened up. "Really? Thanks, Umi-chan~"

"H-hey, what about me!?" Honoka exclaimed.

"You don't get any~" the greynette replied to her.

"No fair, Kotori!"

The two got into an argument, and Umi couldn't help but chuckle before entering the bathroom to wash her face.

* * *

"Ahahaha! The breeze feels nice, doesn't it, Umi-chan!?" Honoka squealed like a little kid and ran ahead of them, twirling around happily. "You should try spinning around!"

"Ahaha... I don't think that's a good idea..." Umi laughed nervously. "You should at least try to be careful when walking on the streets..."

Kotori smirked. "Yeah, Honoka-chan. You might get car-crashed."

Blushing, the ginger-haired leader pouted. "Aww, fine... Umi-chan prefers Kotori-chan, hmph!"

"E-ehh... it's not like that..." Umi reassured. Noticing Kotori frown, she frowned as well. "O-oh, but I'm not saying I prefer her over you, Kotori!"

"Reeeaaallly...?" the greynette asked.

She nodded, and, happily, Kotori planted a peck on her cheeks. "W-wha-"

"Y-you... that's cheating!" Honoka screamed. She ran over to Umi. "U-Umi-chan is mine, Kotori-chan!" she exclaimed.

Giggling, Kotori jabbed Honoka's arms. "Nope~ she's aaaall mine!"

"H-hey, girls...?" Umi tried to say, but none of her words reached anyone.

"Then, then... take this!" Honoka blushed and dragged Umi's face to hers. "Umi-chan, I will... I will, k-ki... ki..."

Umi turned red. "W-wah!? H-Honoka, wait! I-"

"...now you're being unfair, Honoka-chan..." Kotori mumbled.

Honoka turned even redder. "W-well... I, uh... gaah, you're the one who started this!" she screamed, and kissed Umi on the lips.

The people walking pass gasped at them, before squealing and murmuring.

"Aww, darling, look at those couple over there!"

"They're so adorable!"

"Kissing in public... so bold!"

The bluenette turned the shade of her previous date. "M-mn... H-Honoka! Don't d-do that in public!"

Honoka chuckled, equally embarrassed. "A-at least you were enjoying it too... kinda..."

"...that's not fair!" Kotori whimpered. "So cheap, Honoka-chan..."

Umi, sensing Kotori's actions, jumped back a bit. "A-ahhh, let's not get too far here and just enjoy the date! Y-yeah!" she said. Her two dates pouted and looked away, muttering an unsatisfied 'okay...' and sighing afterward. "C-come on, girls, we can have fun later!"

"F-fun!? (fun roller coaster rides!?)" Honoka brightened up.

"F-fun!? (alone romantic funtime!?)" Kotori exclaimed hopefully.

Umi nodded. "Yup! Let's go have some, uh, fun!"

The two girls excitedly cheered and grabbed Umi by her hands.

* * *

...but, to be honest, Umi wasn't so sure she enjoyed the date today. To be truthful, while it was fun, there were some horribly shameful things as well that had happened today. Her face was incredibly red as she was sitting and resting near a vending machine, after she had walked the two home individually.

"...d-damn it..." she muttered, her face turning even redder as she thought back to today's events.

_at one moment_

"...a-are you sure I won't fall off...?" Umi asked, close to tears. The roller-coaster's seatbelts then tightened themselves around all the passengers, and she squeaked a bit.

Honoka grinned. "It's alright, Umi-chan!" she said. "At least you're with me~ and pooooor Kotori-chan has to be in the back~"

"I can hear thaaaaaat!" Kotori's voice came form way behind.

Umi shook her head, scared. "B-but... what if something happens to break the seatbelts!?"

"Relaaax, it wo-"

"SCIENCE PROVES IT MIGHT BREAK!"

Honoka chuckled. "...welp, ride's starting now."

Umi paled. "N-noooo! Someone, let me go! Let me go right now, this instant!"

Within a few seconds, they were performing a loop. Umi turned green. "K-kyaaaa! This is horrible, this is horrible, it's all a dream, it's all a-"

"Comforting kiss~" Honoka snickered and planted a kiss onto her friend's cheeks.

"K-KYAAAAAAA!"

_in another moment_

"Cotton candy..." Umi inspected. "...looks really soft... a true sign of weakness, indeed!"

"...what are you talking about, Umi-chan?" Kotori asked. "It's just cotton candy... you know, candy, made of cotton...?" The bluenette stared at her. "...sweet and delectable?" she added. The same blank stare. "U-Umi-chan, don't tell me you've never eaten cotton candy..."

Her 'lover' blushed. "Wha- o-of course I have!" Umi proudly declared. "Yeah, yeah, I have! And they tasted real great and crunchy!"

"Cotton, Umi-chan." Kotori reminded.

"U-uhhh..." Umi looked around nervously. "...if I bought it in public... it'd be embarrassing..."

The greynette squealed, and ripped a piece off her cotton candy. "Here, Umi-chan~"

She blushed. "W-what? But that's embarra-"

Kotori shoved the piece into Umi's mouth anyways. "Teehee~ no buts~"

"...a-arigatou..."

_yet another moment_

"I-it's kinda dark around here..." Umi muttered. Both Honoka and Kotori were hugging her from behind, and the three were walking through a Haunted House attraction. Rather than Umi being brave and the others being scared, instead, Umi was somewhat scared and the other two were having fun.

Suddenly, a kame jumped out. "RYYWAAARRR!" (whatever noise they make)

Umu shrieked.

Honoka, however, laughed. "Look, Umi-chan! It's a green puppy!"

The kame-man squeaked. "U-uhh, rwaarr, actually I'm not a pu-"

Kotori snickered. "No, Honoka, it's a giant rat!"

"Huh?"

"Whaaa, no, I'm sure it's a puppy... or a lion..."

The man sweat-dropped. "Uhh, no, I'm a ka-"

Kotori, determined, pointed at him. "It's an alien!"

"...that sounds legit."

Umi, however, who had been shivering behind the two girls this entire time, was still scared. "...c-c-can we get out now...?"

"Sure~"

_even more moments_

Kotori giggled. "How are you enjoying the day, Umi-chan~?" she asked.

Umi frowned. "...it's okay, I guess." she said. "Quite fun, actually... somehow."

"Glad you like it~"

"...where's Honoka?"

The greynette pointed to the direction of the toilet. "She drank too much."

She sweat-dropped. "O-oh... right." The two stared at some kids running around in the park. For a while, Umi found herself smiling at the peacefulness. She started humming a tune, but suddenly, her vision was blocked- Kotori had climbed onto her, both now on the bench. "H-huh!? K-K- Kotori!?"

The greynette pouted. "Umi-chan...you enjoyed kissing Honoka-chan, didn't you..." she muttered. Umi paled, but with a red face. "...you didn't kiss me at all today..."

"B-but.. .but..." the bluenette shook her head. "H-Honoka was the one who kissed me! I- I did nothing!"

Kotori giggled. "Then... maybe I should kiss you as well..."

"N-no! Not now, not here, n-not yet!" Umi shrieked. She didn't move, however. _H-huh!? Why am I... why am I waiting for her...?_

"That's alright, Umi-chan." Kotori grabbed a sheet of newspaper lying on the same bench they sat on. "Then I'll make sure nobody sees it..."

"H-hmph!?" Umi's eyes widened when, after Kotori covered one side with newspaper, her lips were suddenly touching Kotori's. "Mnnph!?"

Her 'lover' wrapped one arm around her neck, keeping their faces together.

Seconds passed by, and Umi realized that she was starting to enjoy this shameful thing known as 'kissing'. She kissed the girl back, slowly tightening the closed gap between their mouths. "...n-nnn..."

Kotori widened her eyes. She separated immediately. "H-Honoka-chan's here..." she muttered.

Umi, steam erupting from her head, turned around.

"Heya, girls!" the ginger-haired leader exclaimed. 'Sorry I took so long to finish... apparently I drank so much..."

"A-ah... right..."

She tilted her head. "...are you two alright...? You both are re- ah! Don't tell me you did something while I was gone, Kotori-chan!"

Kotori laughed. "O-of course not... r-right, Umi-chan?"

"R-right, right... ahaha...haha..." the bluenette laughed nervously.

* * *

"...have you decided yet?" Shyara asked.

Umi rolled her eyes. "No, Kiri- uh, Shyara." she muttered. "I haven't even taken the others out yet, except Maki."

The blonde witch laughed. "But why bother? I mean, you just have to make one person look charming and fall in love with that person, and then you'll be free!"

"It's not that easy, you know..." she replied. "...they're my friends, I can't just be unfair to one of them."

"...what's with that..." Shyara sighed. "I don't understand you at all, Sonoda."

"Oh, shut it."

The bluenette rested her head on the table. On the previous day, she had seen Maki's face as she enjoyed the date and realized that the crimson-haired girl had looked really cute and beautiful.

Today wasn't any different.

During one moment, she saw Honoka laughing and enjoying a kiddy ride.

During another moment, she saw Kotori enjoying a target-shoot game, trying to win a prize.

Both of them...

...Umi turned red. "...b-but they were cute though..." she muttered.

"Hmmn?"

"N-nothing!"

Shyara shrugged. "Sure, whatevs." she said, then walked out the house. Then, she popped back in. "Say, did you get them anything at all?"

"...damn it, I forgot..."

"...oh. Okay then." Shrugging again, the blonde left.

Umi sighed. "...who am I supposed to choose..." she asked herself, then touched her own lips. Both girls had kissed her today, and she... she had to admit... that she liked it. "...what is wrong with me..."

* * *

**And one more date with Hanayo and Rin the next day. Hyahahahahaha.**

**Anyways, uh, sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Or the unexciting stuff. I'm just... lacking motivation and ideas... and confidence. Bleugh.**

**Oh, also, she didn't give Honoka and Kotori anything. But oh well. That's actually my mistake, so I just went with it instead. Let's just say she went back to give it later.**


End file.
